


Shades of Red

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anger, Implied Relationship, Implied spanking, near death inplied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor is angry at you for nearly getting killed.





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celticheart72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/gifts).

> prompt request from my friend. a short little thing for it.

The car ride home was eerily quiet. Victor was pissed. You decided it was better to stay silent, you had ignored his instructions and nearly gotten killed for it. Parked outside your place he was out of the car first, he waited for you at the curb. Even upset he still made sure you got inside the building safely.

You were mildly surprised Victor came up with you when he's angry about something he generally would go to his special place to let off steam. The fact he is angry and coming into your apartment made you pretty fucking nervous. 

The door locking seemed to echo through the still apartment, he turned to you face blank but his eyes…

"I gave you specific instructions."

"Victor. I'm sorry."

"Hush." He grabbed your wrist pulling you closer to him, his other hand gently caressed the side of your face. Victor let go of your wrist his arm went around your waist. Your bodies pressed together, your heart pounding in time with his own. His hot breath against your ear, "Your ass is going to be seven shades of red after that little stunt, sweetness."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it consider leaving a kudos, it encourages me to write more.  
If you love it feel free to leave a comment.  
If you hate it, feel free to move on to something else.


End file.
